Resident Evil 40K
by lawrence96
Summary: In the grim darkness of the 41st millenium many strange and horrifying things happen on a daily basis, the follwoing account is taken form the investigation of the Emperors holy Inquisiton into one such event. Rated M for violence, and to be safe!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The forest was silent…deathly silent. Trees stood all around. They were giants; tall as titans and wider than a Leman Russ. The forest was massive, extending further than the eye could see. A mouse scampered away in search of safety, as a high-pitched whine of approaching engines smashed the serenity that once filled the peaceful forest. Thick, black smoke belched from the damaged engines of the injured Valkyrie, leaving a greasy trail behind it as it appeared over the horizon.

"May day! May Day! Valkyrie RAD-STARS-Bravo going down, some sort of engine trouble. Losing altitude, repeat RAD-STARS-Bravo is going down. Coordinates as fol…*static*"

The sound of angry rattling punctuated by the low thrumming of waning power were the only warnings the pilot had before engines finally gave up. With no power to keep it aloft, the Valkyrie crashed into the forest, crushing trees as if they were eggshells. With a sickening snap, the aft wing broke off and hit a tree; detonating the rocket pods anchored there. The resulting explosion flipped the Valkyrie end over end; sending it skidding to a halt 5km from the place it entered the forest.

The forest once again returned to silence after the sudden burst of action, and from the wreckage of the Valkyrie a stream of blood trickled out, limbs scattered around the crash site. Slowly something in the wreckage stirred.

[I] It stumbled through the forest, drawn by the noise and the scent of blood. It was near, it was sure of it. And it was hungry, so very hungry.[/I]


	2. Meet the Team

Chapter 1- Meet the Team

**Chris Redfield (called Chris by his few friends) sat in the briefing room Adeptus Arbites Building on the planet Raccoon III, a largely forested planet with only one major population centre- Raccoon Prime, **

**[I] the only thing this planets good for is men, scouts that rival those of the Tanith first-and-only[/I] mused Chris. [I] Scouts and boredom[/I]. **

**Chris was a Kasrkin, the best of what Cadia had to offer, he had personally fought all the evils the universe had to offer, from Orks on Armageddon to Tyranids at Fortress Carcasson. With a figure that inspired fear in many of his foes and an intellect far greater then a normal man, Chris was an marksman, with an aim that rivalled even the legendary Astartes. Chris and his unit were in great demand by every general between here and holy terra.**

**[I] so what [/I] Chris wondered [I] Am I doing here? On this forest planet in the arse-end of nowhere?[/I]**

**Chris's thoughts were interrupted when a member of unit entered the room Jill Valentine (known as Jill) the teams machine specialist, respected for her ability to pick virtually any lock they come across, she had also saved the lives of many of the team including Chris's, a debt Chris had yet to repay.**

"**Hey Chris, any idea what's this ops about?" Jill asked**

"**no flipping idea Jill, all I know is that we were re-directed to this arse of a planet instead of Kladimer, shame, I was looking forward to blasting some Tau" sighed Chris**

"**Well we'll find out soon enough, captains on his way" Jill replied as she took a seat.**

"**Any idea where Barry is?" Chris asked**

"**Yeah, behind you!" said the giant of a man as he snuck up on the marksman, causing Chris to jump out of his seat and land on the floor with a bang**

"**Barry! I'll get you for that" Chris grumbled back at his old friend, Barry Burton, the team's huge weapons specialist, responsible for supplying and maintaining the team's weaponry.**

"**Settle down men, and woman," snapped the teams leader, Albert Wesker, flanked by a weedy man dressed in a yellow combat vest, Brad "chicken heart" Vickers their Valkyrie pilot, and the teams vehicle specialist Joseph Frost.**

"**Alright everyone take your seats, we've got a rescue mission on our hands" Wesker commanded.**

**All throughout the room everyone's attention focused on the captain, they had a job to do.**


	3. Rescue Mission

**Chapter 2- Rescue Mission!**

"Alright men, we've been asked to track down a downed Arbites Valkyrie" The captain launched into his briefing immediately

"They were dispatched to this location a supposedly abandoned building, some sort of mansion by all accounts, to investigate rumours of strange creatures, even stranger noises and some bodies that have appeared recently." The captain continued

"However it appears that they did not reach their destination and in fact their Valkyrie came down at these coordinates: AX18374 by PK96723. Here is their last received message"

_" May Day! May Day! Valkyrie RAD-STARS-Bravo going down, some sort of engine trouble. Losing altitude, repeat RAD-STARS-Bravo is going down. Coordinates as fol…*static*"_

"As you can hear it appears that they had engine trouble close to their target area and failsafe didn't activate. We are to follow their path in our own Valkyrie, rescue any survivors and retrieve the dead, and then proceed to complete their mission. Any question?"

"Yeah, sounds like a simple fly in and fly out mission, what am I missing?" queried Chris

"Yeah what's the catch?" echoed Jill and Barry

"We don't have an exact fix on their position, the trees make it difficult to land in and so we will have to put down in this clearing here, about 3km from their last recorded position and search by foot" The captain answered.

"If there are no other questions, the governor wants us on this ASAP, so get kitted up were moving out" The team, sensing the briefing was over, stood up and proceeded to the armoury to get their kit _Great, a kraking hike to find some lost coppers, how fun_ Chris thought as he walked to the armoury.


	4. Kitting up and Moving out

**Chapter 3- Kitting up and moving out**

Barry reached their mobile armoury first and went about unlocking the lockers, or at least he tried.

"What the krak! Why isn't the password working? Okay lets try this again, input password WFY35324, still not working?" Barry cursed and smacked the locker

"Problem Mr Burtonia?" Wesker enquired

"Yeah, kraking lockers aren't accepting the password" Barry replied

"Ah yes, I changed the passwords, I saw someone sneaking around and decided not to take any chances, new password is MA-125" Wesker the lockers now open the Kasrkins started to collect their armour and weapons, putting on the heavy Carapace armour, Strapping on the power packs for their MK:VI Hellguns and Hellpistols checking each other's armour to make sure it was connected properly. This done they started collecting their secondary weapons.

Everyone carried a combat knife, three frag grenades, three krak grenades and a mini med-kit containing all they would need to patch up medium and minor wounds on the battlefield. Chris picked up an autopistol from his personal locker, while Barry grabbed his Bolt Pistol. Jill put her lock decoder into her side pack, Joseph grabbed his combat shotgun and strapped it across his back, and Wesker put a sheaf of documents into his side pack.

"Kasrkins are you ready to move out!" Wesker roared at the squad

"Yes Sir! For the Emperor Sir!" the Kasrkins roared back _Excellent, now all remains is to get them there_ Wesker thought ominously. Preparations complete the Kasrkins stampeded up the Valkyries boarding ramp, Wesker bringing up the rear slammed the button to close the ramp. The pistons came to life with a serpentine hiss, the inside slowly darkening leaving the only sources of light the power gauges on their armour and the blood red light in the roof, making the squad a fearsome sight.


End file.
